K-On!: Truth or Dare
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The Light Music Club plans to have a summer training camp at one of Tsumugi's villa, and Satoshi is invited to come, and later they started a game with risque elements where he is slowly getting embroiled, with Tsumugi wanting to try it out
1. Prologue

**K-On!: Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**K-On! **_is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another K-ON fic, and here an idea popped into my head as I decided to do an experimental story which I felt is something new, and intriguing, which began a few weeks following New Year's Day, when I was re-watching the K-On anime that I stored in my tablet, and after watching the episodes where the light music club were having summer vacation and training camp, it inspired me to do a fanfic that has a summer theme.

Another source of inspiration is the so-called truth or dare, where it involves a group of teens doing a game, where the person who gets the mark (such as a spinning bottle whose tip marked the target) would either tell the truth or do a consequence. I felt that this might work with the light music club members. However, since I prefer the boy-girl pairing, I included Satoshi Tainaka here being that he is the only boy in the series.

And lastly, the main heroine in this story would be Tsumugi, as I find her cute and compatible, as well as complimenting the stark contrast with Satoshi.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 1: Prologue**_

Sakuragaoka High. It was a typical day as classes is currently ongoing and things went well without problems, as the students are inside their classrooms, taking notes, some are listening to lectures, and others are at the field, attending PE classes. It was indeed a typical day and so far everything went smoothly for hours till late afternoon arrived.

There you can see that classes are over some of the students are leaving the school while others head for their respective clubs to attend club activities, which is a staple of extra-curricular activities that is part of Sakuragaoka High ever since the school started its operations.

The various clubs are now undergoing activities where its members are participating in various activities that is in line to that respective club. The clubs in question are identified as:

\- Light Music Club

\- Occult Club

\- Tennis Club

\- Judo Club

\- Volleyball Club

\- Mio Akiyama Fan Club

The scene shifts at the music room located at the 3rd floor of the school, where it houses the Light Music Club, and there you can see that Yui Hirasawa, 2nd year student, and Azusa Nakano, 1st year student, are currently the only club members to arrive, and there Azusa is giving Yui some lessons on maintaining the guitar and teaching her how to increase the guitar's performance.

After having her guitar worked on, Yui began to test-tune it, where it got a PERFECT PITCH, surprising Azusa, and she asked her senpai if she really know how to tune her guitar despite not having a tuner, in which Azusa wants to know if Yui is amazing or the opposite.

"P-perfect pitch?"

"Huh?"

"Yui-senpai…"

"What is it, Azu-nyan?"

"Do you really know how to pitch your guitar?"

"Well…"

"Are you..?"

"…"

By then, Ritsu Tainaka and Mio Akiyama, both 2nd year students, arrived, where you can see Mio feeling restless as she felt that she is being stalked, which Ritsu tells her to stop acting like a nervous wreck, reasoning that there are no suspicious persons inside the school, which Mio debunked, saying that she feels that someone is watching her every move.

Ritsu giggled and suggested that perhaps members of the Akiyama Fan Club are just watching her, which Mio begged Ritsu to do something about it, much to the drummer's exasperation, telling her to accept and accommodate her ADMIRERS, which Mio appeared hesitant to do so.

"Come on, Mio."

"Huh?"

"Accept it."

"About…?"

"Your admirers want to get close to you…"

"I rather not!"

"That's reality…"

"You're not helping, Ritsu!"

By then Tsumugi Kotobuki came in, and thus the Hokago Tea Time is completed, and the five members appeared to be ready for today's practice, yet problem persists as Mio begged Ritsu to do something about the perceived stalkers, which Ritsu reiterated that it could be the fan club members wanting to get a glimpse of Mio, which the bassist said that she does not want to entertain them as it would only bring more unwanted attention.

"Come on, Mio."

"Huh?"

"Accept it."

"Eh…?"

"Your admirers really admired you and want you to entertain them…"

"I rather not!"

"That's reality…"

"You're not helping, Ritsu!"

Azusa sweat-dropped at seeing her two senpai bicker, and asked Yui if they should try to stop the bickering, but Yui grinned as she finds entertainment in watching Mio begging for Ritsu to do something about the perceived stalkers and tells Azusa to let the scene play out.

Azusa was against it as it not only waste time, but also might cause conflict within the club, and now she and Yui began to bicker, as she wants to pacify Mio and Ritsu, but Yui wants to keep watching her two friends bicker for more.

"Yiu-senpai!"

"What?"

"We should pacify them!"

"Let's watch them bicker a little longer…"

"Are you really that…?"

"Nope…but it's fun to watch…"

"Yui-senpai!"

"…"

By then Tsumugi steps in and quelled off the situation before things worsen, and after that the band members began their practice, which went well and lasted for 30 minutes, and after that, Tsumugi said it's time to take a break.

As the others relaxed, Azusa was relieved as she gets to do some music practice, while Mio is glad things went well without incident, while Yui affectionately asks Tsumugi if she brought any snacks today, which the pianist said it will be ready in a while.

"Mugi-chan…"

"Yes…?"

"Did you brought some sweets today…?"

"Yup. They'll be ready in a while…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yummy!"

"Be a little patient, YUui-chan…"

At this point, an unexpected visitor came, which turns out to be Satoshi Tainaka, Ritsu's younger brother, aged 13, and he came here as Ritsu requested that he bring an item to her which he obliges, and there Ritsu thanked her younger brother while Mio greeted him and asked if he came here all the way from middle school, which he nodded.

"Satoshi…"

"Yes, Mio-san?"

"Did you came all the way here from your school…?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your effort."

"It's nothing."

"Why not have tea with us?"

"Really…?"

Due to Ritsu and Mio being childhood friends since primary school, Mio knew Satoshi ever since he was born, so he is friends with her, but when Ritsu introduced Satoshi to the rest of the light music club, specifically Yui, Tsumugi and Azusa, he became somewhat shy, but bowed to them as courtesy, and there Tsumugi said that the tea and snacks are ready.

As everyone dig in, Satoshi stayed at the couch as he does not want to bother his elder sister and her friends having a club moment. However, Tsumugi sat beside him, offering him a cup of tea and some snacks, which Satoshi was a bit surprised, but at the same time he was drawn by her gentle demeanor and charm.

"Satoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

"Here…have a cup of tea and some snacks."

"Um…thanks."

"There's no need to be shy."

"W-well…"

"Let's get along. We're your sister's friends…and that makes you our friend."

"O-okay…"

Tsumugi then began a conversation with the younger boy, and with the way she spoke and how she handle the topic, Satoshi slowly loses some of his shyness and started to open up a little bit. She began to enjoy talking to Satoshi, mainly due to her being an only child while not having any male relative at her house other than her dad.

Likewise, Satoshi started to get drawn to her charm due to her gentle demeanor, which is a stark contrast to Ritsu's attitude, and mentally wondered what Ritsu is like if she has Tsumugi's personality. The rest of the light music club members secretly watched the scene, but Ritsu began teasing Satoshi of having a crush on Tsumugi, causing Satoshi to blush deeply and rebutted at his elder sister.

"Oh, Satoshi…"

"Huh?"

"So you like Mugi, huh?"

"Eh?"

"You got a crush on her…"

"Th-that's not…!"

"You like Mugi…so you have a thing for older girls…"

"Sh-shut up!"

Laughter echoed the music room until Mio interrupted to ease off the tension and announced that she is proposing a training camp, which Ritsu and Yui are all-ears, knowing that the venue would be at another of the Kotobuki villas, and they began airing suggestions about what to bring at the training camp and what to shop.

Mio rebutted and reminded the two that they are training and practicing, not goof around, which Azusa joined in and sided with Mio, urging her senpais not to goof around, but Yui and Ritsu began making lists of what to buy, prompting the four light music club members to bicker among themselves, seemingly forgetting that Tsumugi and Satoshi are there, listening.

"I say we're going to practice!"

"Mio-senpai is correct! Practice first!"

"We want to play!"

"We want to play!"

"Practice first!"

"Practice first!"

"We want to play!"

"We want to play!"

Satoshi sweat-dropped at seeing the scene, and sighed at seeing how silly Ritsu is acting, but then Tsumugi clapped her hands as she urged the others to simmer down and said that the training camp at her villa will push through, and tells Yui and Ritsu that there will be time of playing, but the time of practice is more important.

By then Tsumugi glanced at Satoshi and asked if he would like to come with the light music club, which the 13-year old boy stared in surprise, as this was the first time he is being invited to come to a summer camp from someone who is classmates with Ritsu.

He said he is unsure, yet Tsumugi said it is okay.

"Er…I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Well…it's just…"

"Don't mind it. I'm sure you'll like the villa…you get to swim…there's a video game console there…"

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"Um…are you sure…?"

"Uh-huh."

Tsumugi asked Ritsu if it is okay, which the drummer thought about it till she said it is okay, stating that their parents will be out for at least four days and she doesn't want to leave Satoshi alone in the house, reasoning that she is considering his safety and well-being.

While Satoshi said he does not mind being alone at the house for four days, Ritsu retorted saying that all he is going to is play video games and that he will play at dusk till dawn, which he rebutted, saying he is not going to do that, but his elder sister said that it would be good for him to come along at the villa near the beach as it would make him appreciate nature.

Satoshi is unsure but Ritsu teases him saying that it would be good to see sexy girls in bikini, causing the 13-year old boy to blush and started to bicker with his elder sister.

"Oh, Satoshi…"

"Huh?"

"Tag along with us."

"Eh?"

"You'll appreciate it…you'll get to see sexy girls in bikini…"

"Th-that's not…!"

"I'm betting you like to see Mugi in a bikini…which means you have a thing for older girls…"

"Sh-shut up!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and while this takes place during episode 9 of the first season of the anime…the key difference is that Satoshi is here…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Preparations for the summer camp is underway, and Satoshi get to experience his FIRST AWAKENING…

See you in April…


	2. Sudden Awakening

**K-On!: Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**K-On! **_is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here preparations for the training camp is underway, and the character developments of Tsumugi and Satoshi are starting...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 2: **_**_Totsuzen no mezame_**

Amid the bickering involving Mio, Azusa, Yui and Ritsu, Tsumugi glanced at Satoshi and asked if he would like to come to the summer training camp with the light music club, which the 13-year old boy stared in surprise, as this was the first time he is being invited to come to a summer camp from someone who is classmates with Ritsu.

He said he is unsure, yet Tsumugi said it is okay.

"Er…I don't know…"

"Why?"

"Well…it's just…"

"Don't mind it. I'm sure you'll like the villa…you get to swim…there's a video game console there…"

"R-really…?"

"Yes."

"Um…are you sure…?"

"Uh-huh."

Tsumugi asked Ritsu if it is okay, which the drummer thought about it till she said it is okay, stating that their parents will be out for at least four days and she doesn't want to leave Satoshi alone in the house, reasoning that she is considering his safety and well-being.

While Satoshi said he does not mind being alone at the house for four days, Ritsu retorted saying that all he is going to is play video games and that he will play at dusk till dawn, which he rebutted, saying he is not going to do that, but his elder sister said that it would be good for him to come along at the villa near the beach as it would make him appreciate nature.

Satoshi is unsure but Ritsu teases him saying that it would be good to see sexy girls in bikini, causing the 13-year old boy to blush and started to bicker with his elder sister.

"Oh, Satoshi…"

"Huh?"

"Tag along with us."

"Eh?"

"You'll appreciate it…you'll get to see sexy girls in bikini…"

"Th-that's not…!"

"I'm betting you like to see Mugi in a bikini…which means you have a thing for older girls…"

"Sh-shut up!"

Mio diffused the tension between the two siblings as she smacked Ritsu on the head, telling her to stop teasing Satoshi like that and not using Mugi as a way to entice him to come. Moreover, Mio tells Ritsu that they shouldn't force him to come along if he doesn't want to, but Ritsu said she couldn't just leave Satoshi behind alone like that.

But suddenly Ritsu grinned and accuses Mio for HAVING A THING for Satoshi saying its the first time that Mio is defending the younger boy. Mio blushes as she deny the accusation and now it is Mio and Ritsu who started to bicker.

"Wh-what was that?"

"You like my baby brother."

"That's not..."

"Then why defend him like that?"

"You were teasing him! And you shouldn't..."

"Then you like Satoshi!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Satoshi sweat-dropped as he watches his elder sister and Mio bicker, whilst Azusa tells Yui not to slack off, and the Tainaka house started to get quite lively, and there Mugi gently asked Satoshi if he would like to tag along, saying that Ritsu is only worried about him being left alone in the house while she and the Light Music Club would be away for three days.

Satoshi thought carefully about it and said he is unsure, but she assured to him that he won't get in the way of the club's training, and even said that she will make some accommodations such as having a Playstation 4 installed at the villa to keep him busy, which slowly made him loosen up and consider her offer.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"Don't worry. I will arrange to have a PS 4 put there, that way you can do something while we're busy practicing."

"Hmm..."

"So what do you say?"

"Please give me a moment to think..."

"Okay..."

However, upon hearing what Tsumugi said, Ritsu jumps in and told Satoshi to accept, but Mio pulled her friend's ear and tells her to knock it off as it only applied to Satoshi since he is only tagging along and that he is not part of the club training.

Ritsu whined and claimed that Satoshi needs a playmate and want to try out the Playstation 4 that Tsumugi offered but Mio tells Ritsu to knock it off, resulting in another bickering between the two girls, much to his embarrassment.

"I told you to knock it off!"

"Oh come on!"

"It only apply to Satoshi!"

"But he needs a playmate!"

"Do it after practice!"

"But I want to play!"

"No means no!"

"Wahhh..."

Likewise, Yui jumps in as well and tells Satoshi to accept, as the guitatist said that she too wanted to try out the Playstation 4 and its games, but Azusa pulled her back and tells her senpai that practice comes first before playing, and this also resulted in an added bickering between the two.

"You heard what Mio-senpai said...knock it off!"

"Oh come on!"

"It only apply to Satoshi-kun since he is only tagging along and not part of the training camp!"

"But he needs a playmate!"

"Do it after practice!"

"But I want to play!"

"No means no!"

"Wahhh..."

Satoshi sweat-dropped at seeing the bickering scene, and pondered on what to do to calm things down, and there Tsumugi placed a hand on his shoulders and gently smiled as she asked him if he like to tag along with the Light Music Club at her beachside villa.

Satoshi blushed at seeing her pretty face, taken aback by her beauty and charm, and fearing that Ritsu would make fun of him again, he said yes, since she said that she would arrange to have a Playstation 4 ready at the villa, and Tsumugi smiled while clapping her hands proclaiming that all is settled.

However, Ritsu and Yui appeared to be the ones happier and proclaimed to one another that they will beat each other up by playing their favorite Playstation 4 games, which only made Mio and Azusa sagged and dismayed at the pair's silly antics.

"Yay!"

"Training camp is coming!"

"We get to play a PS 4!"

"Ri-chan...what should we play?"

"Street Fighter!"

"That's too corny!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Tekken!"

Satoshi sighed at the scene but then Tsumugi assured to him that he will enjoy the four-day stay and that he will come to appreciate the outing, which made him feel shy but nodded, while politely apologed, saying that he might get in the way, which Tsumugi assured that he won't be a bother to the Light Music Club's training camp.

"Oh, don't worry."

"Eh?"

"You won't be a bother."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll enjoy the trip."

"Is...that so...?"

"Yes."

"..."

Tsumugi held his hand as a sign of assuring that things will be fine, and feeling the soft skin of her hand, Satoshi hesitantly held hers, but then Ritsu saw it and grinned, where he began teasing her younger brother.

"Oh, Satoshi..."

"You were staring at her..."

"!"

"So you do like her..."

"Eh?"

"You like Mugi..."

"That..."

"You like Mugi..."

The Tainaka house got a bit livelier as Mio and Azusa reprimanded Ritsu for the teasing, which lasted a few minutes, while everything is set as they set the date of their departure for the villa of the Kotobuki family.

-x-

A few days later, the Light Music Club assembled at the Tainaka house, where the girls brought out their swimsuits, along with their musical instruments, and both when both Yui and Ritsu began to brag about their suits, Azusa reminded them that practice comes first, which Ritsu assured that they will practice, though Azusa was doubtful and asked her senpai if she means it.

"Oh, don't worry, Azusa..."

"..."

"We will practice..."

"Really...?"

"Yup...I promise."

"Are you sure..."

"Of course."

"You better..."

Meanwhile, Tsumugi excused herself as she wants to try out the bikini she bought, and accidentally entered Satoshi's room, as believed it was Ritsu's, and there she took off all of her clothes and try on the two-piece bikini, which was sexy, and there she admired what she saw.

By then Satoshi came in and locked the door, where he is only in his towel wrapped around his waist, as he just took a shower. He stared in surprise at seeing her in a bikini, but for some reason he began to admire her sexiness and beauty, and there Tsumugi asked why is he here.

There Satoshi revealed that she is inside his room, and after looking around she realized her mistake and apologize, which he said it is okay.

"Oh, sorry I did not know..."

"Um..."

"Really...I..."

"It's okay...it's no big deal."

"Really...?"

"Y-yes..."

"I see."

"..."

Tsumugi smiled seeing that all is well, and asked for his opinion on what he thinks about the bikini she is wearing, and Satoshi could not help but admire her figure and her skin, which he slowly got attracted to her, and he became somewhat mesmerized, as he glanced at her from head to toe.

His eyes then unintentionally gaze at her cleavage and hips, finding how attractive they look, and in a sudden turn of events, his towel fell off from hus waist, revealing his nakedness, where Tsumugi stared in curiosity as she got to see Satoshi's penis for the first time, which was SHAVED, and already circumcised. Her eyes blinked when she saw his organ begining to move, slowly increasing in size and pointing almost upward, throbbing.

Satoshi remained mesmerized as he admired her body, and is somewhat oblivious to what is happening to his body despite his erection throbbing hard. Tsumugi became curious, as she wanted to explore something new.

Despite tackling the male organ in their class subject, she wanted to experience what a male organ feels like in real time, and seeing one in front of her, she felt that this is her chance, and all she needed is making the right approach.

By then Satoshi finally realized what is happening and blushed deeper and tried to cover his erection with his hands while apologizing, but Tsumugi assured that no harm was done and explained to him that it is just his body's involuntary reaction due to him being in puberty stage since he is now 13 years old, though he said he is aware of that, and tells her that he did not have any perverted intentions, which she said that she knows that Satoshi is only admiring her, which slowly puts him in ease.

"So don't worry."

"..."

"What you're experiencing is natural. It's nothing bad."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"It's fine, so don't feel guilty."

"O-okay..."

As Satoshi calmed down, he blinked his eyes when he noticed her gazing at his hard penis, and there Tsumugi asked him, in an innocent manner, if she could touch it, which made him feel confused, as he did not expect her to make such a request like that.

"Um, Satoshi-kun..."

"Yes...?"

"May I...touch it...?"

"Eh?"

"You see...it's for educational purposes."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I studied it in health and biology class, but I felt that I want to see and feel what a boy's PEE-PEE is like in real time."

"..."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, and now Satoshi eventually accepted Tsumugi's request to tag along in the training camp…and now he gets into an awkward moment, as he underwent AWAKENING and a strange request from Tsumugi...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The trip to the Kotobuki villa begins, but first more MOMENTS between Tsumugi and Satoshi...

See you in June…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


	3. Educational Exploration

**K-On!: Truth or Dare**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**K-On! **_is owned by Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the Hokago Tea Time are making preparations on their upcoming training camp…but might encounter some problems on the way…

Meanwhile Tsumugi and Satoshi will be spotlighting the story here…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: **_**_Kyōiku tansa_**

Downstairs, the scene shows that things inside the Tainaka house are getting a bit...lively. It shows that Ritsu brought out a PS 2 and challenged Yui to a fighting game, where she brought out several discs, which are mostly fighting games, which are:

\- Tekken Tag Tournament

\- Capcom vs SNK 2

\- Marvel vs Capcom 2

\- Mortal Kombat

\- Guilty Gear X2

\- Tekken 4

\- Street Fighter EX 2

\- Street Fighter EX 3

\- WWE Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain

\- WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2004

\- Def Jam Vendetta

\- Def Jam Fight For New York

Yui's eyes gleamed while drooling, as she can pick any game if her choosing and asked Ritsu if she can play one, which Ritsu grinned as she is confident that she can beat her in any game, thus she warned her that she will not go easy on her, which Yui countered that if she is able to ace the exams, then she can ace the games.

"...so better be prepared, Yui...I can beat you."

"I don't think so, Ri-chan."

"Huh?"

"I aced the exams...so I can ace the games..."

"Ooohhh...so confident."

"Want to try me?"

"You're on!"

"Let's play!"

Grinning wider, Ritsu chose Mortal Kombat and the two began playing, and true to her word, Ritsu dominated Yui, but Mio began to berate her for slacking off, but Ritsu said that plans are ongoing so Mio should relax a bit and have some fun.

Azusa disagrees and chastises Ritsu, but the drummer grinned and teases her for sucking at games, which the first year girl was easily suckered, not realizing that she got baited by her senpai.

"Ooohhh..."

"What?"

"So you sucked at games, Azusa?"

"Wh-what?"

"You sucked at sports...then that means you sucked at games..."

"I...I'm not!"

"Really...?"

"Really!"

Wanting to prove Ritsu wrong, Azusa challenged her and they played Mortal Kombat, and to Ritsu's surprise, Azusa managed to overpower her in the game, but Mio sagged and tries to dissuade the two, but Yui urged Mio to let them loosen up a bit.

As Mio disagrees, she is about to intervene, but then saw the game performing a FATALITY, and Mio froze in terror as the character Scorpion does a Fatality move on Mileena, which involves pulling the opponent's head from her body which includes the showing of the spinal cord.

Ritsu saw this and sneaked near Mio, whispering the word FINISH HIM. This caused Mio to freak out and began to strangle Ritsu, much to Yui and Azusa's surprises.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"Whoa! Mio-chan!"

"Mio-senpai!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"Azu-nyan! Quick!"

"I'm on it!"

Yui and Azusa began to pry the two girls apart, but had difficulty as Mio's grip is too strong, and they urged her to let Ritsu go, but she only screamed out in fear, seemingly oblivious to what she is doing at this time, as Ritsu gasped for air.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

-x-

At Satoshi's room, the scene shows that Satoshi continued to admire Tsumugi's appearance as his penis throbbed harder, but then he finally realized what is happening and blushed deeper and tried to cover his erection with his hands while apologizing, but Tsumugi assured that no harm was done and explained to him that it is just his body's involuntary reaction due to him being in puberty stage since he is now 13 years old, though he said he is aware of that, and tells her that he did not have any perverted intentions, which she said that she knows that Satoshi is only admiring her, which slowly puts him in ease.

"So don't worry."

"..."

"What you're experiencing is natural. It's nothing bad."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"It's fine, so don't feel guilty."

"O-okay..."

As Satoshi calmed down, he blinked his eyes when he noticed her gazing at his hard penis, and there Tsumugi asked him, in an innocent manner, if she could touch it, which made him feel confused, as he did not expect her to make such a request like that.

"Um, Satoshi-kun..."

"Yes...?"

"May I...touch it...?"

"Eh?"

"You see...it's for educational purposes."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I studied it in health and biology class, but I felt that I want to see and feel what a boy's PEE-PEE is like in real time."

"..."

Satoshi is unsure what to do, but her gentle words and assurance about EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES somewhat lowered his guard, and out of innocent nature he lowered his hands, and there Tsumugi nodded as she slowly reached out the younger boy's organ, and when her fingers made contact, its smooth skin caused a reaction as his penis throbbed harder.

Satoshi willed himself not to react, as it made his body feel good, and out of genuine curiosity, Tsumugi began to explore his penis, her fingers slowly made a trail of touch, from the HEAD to the underside of his shaft down to his balls, before her fingers went back to the HEAD, and each caress caused Satoshi's penis to harden further.

Her eyes blinked as his erection throbbed every moment and she could feel it vibrate, and she scooted closer as she resumed caressing it again. The pleasure within his body intensifies, and Satoshi made a soft moan as he never thought something like this would feel this good.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Tsumugi then asked if he is okay, thinking he is getting uncomfortable and offered to stop, but not wanting to embarrass her, and slowly succumbing to the pleasure that he felt for the first time, he said that he is okay.

"Satoshi-kun...?"

"Ahh..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Ahh...y-yes..."

"Want me to stop...?"

"Ah...n-no...please...ahh...c-continue..."

"Really...?"

"Y-yes..."

Seeing that he is fine, Tsumugi resumed her exploration on the younger boy's organ, watching it harden while throbbing, and the sight of it makes it look VERY CUTE, and for her, it was an incredible feeling since never had a chance to see one in real life since she get to see it only in sketches during Health classes, and in encyclopedias while studying for a long quiz.

But after her playmate and maid, Sumire gave her a doujinshi, which she unknowingly brought a hentai one, this made Tsumugi become fascinated and curious, and made her wish she could find a male friend who would agree to let her explore his body, and now she got her wish in Satoshi…Ritsu's younger brother, who is right before her.

As her fingers brush and explore the HEAD, she felt the boy's organ getting harder and harder, and Satoshi lets out a soft moan, which she realized that he liked it and continued to explore him, which made him feel more good.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

-x-

Downstairs, Yui and Azusa appeared exhausted as they finally managed to pry Mio away from Ritsu, as the drummer laid on the floor almost out of breath, while Mio was shaking in terror, as she remained in constant fear, and there Azusa berated Ritsu for teasing Mio like that, stating that she might end up getting killed by accident.

Yui then attempted to play the video game, but Azusa berated her and tells her to knock it off, but Yui whined and said she wants to play one round, but her kohai would not, and insisted that they prepare for the trip to the Kotobuki villa, which will take place in a matter of days.

"But..."

"No means no, Yui-senpai."

"Just one game..."

"We should prepare for the training camp first."

"We still have..."

"No means no. We prepare ahead so..."

"Aw…Azu-nyan..."

"You're so stubborn..."

By then Ritsu gets up and attempted to put her headband back on, but accidentally picks up a Scorpion mask (which resembled Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, which was given to Ritsu a few years back as a giveaway) and puts it on.

Yui saw this and made a silly comment, telling Mio that Scorpion will do a FATALITY on her, and this freaked Mio out and began strangling Ritsu, and now Azusa became worried as Mio screamed while strangling Ritsu, oblivious to her surroundings once more.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

"KKKKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKKK!"

Yui and Azusa tried to pry the two girls apart, and this time it was a bit difficult than before, and Azusa berated Yui for the comment, and it might take another while before Mio releases her hold on Ritsu, which an embarrassed Yui apologizes.

"Yui-senpai!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"..."

"Now we might not be able to calm Mio-senpai down!"

"Eh-he-he..."

"So help me here!"

"Sorry..."

-x-

Back at Satoshi's room, Tsumugi continued her exploration on Satoshi's penis, only this time her hand encircled his shaft and is rubbing and stroking it up and down, feeling it hardening further, and her eyes gaze on it as she is fascinated, as she never felt something like this in her whole life, feeling that it felt good to her.

Satoshi was feeling more and more aroused, feeling his penis getting stronger, and seeing the face of Tsumugi, he started to feel attraction towards her, and thus he slowly submitted to her as his hips began to move to meet her hand strokes, and there she asked him if he is feeling okay, which he nodded nervously.

"Satoshi-kun..."

"Ahh..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Ahh...y-yes..."

"Am I not...?"

"Ahh..."

"Want me to continue...?"

"Ahh...y-yes..."

_**To Be Continued**_... .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the rest of the Light Music club are having problems downstairs, they have no idea what is happening upstairs, as Tsumugi continued her EDUCATIONAL EXPLORATION on Satoshi, and the 13-year old boy is slowly enveloped in the sudden sensation he is feeling, and could not say NO to Tsumugi.

* * *

_**Preview**_:

The next chapter commences the training camp as the gang and Satoshi are heading for the Kotobuki villa to start their training camp…

But first…more on Tsumugi and Satoshi…

See you in July or August…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


End file.
